When you're mad
by Spring Emerald
Summary: Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose, when you make your angry face? Could it be the way you storm around, that makes me wanna tear you down? You're so damn sexy, when you're mad...


When you're mad

**When you're mad**

A Ruka and Hotaru fanfic…

My 4th fic so far in the Gakuen Alice category…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy… standardization…**

**

* * *

**

Ruka's POV

:

I made my way to the lab as quiet as possible, avoiding making any noise on the hardwood floor.

I made my entry as invisible and noiseless as possible, and there I see my lady love, tinkering yet one of her incredible inventions.

I managed a smirk here…great, she didn't notice me. I stood behind her back, luckily, there's no light behind me, and no one can see my shadow, I can do what exactly I intend to do. I covered her eyes and smiled when she squirm slightly because of surprise.

**Normal POV**

"Guess who?" he said in a childish manner.

His lady love, or should we say Hotaru, was never an inch happy, took off his hands, and stood up. He sensed that there's something wrong with her.

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked, facing him, suffice to say, she was glaring.

Although Ruka can feel that something not good is coming his way, he can't help but stare at her angry face. Darn it… she looks so cute! Her furrowed brows, her red cheeks and her...gulp… her pouted lips.

'I would love to kiss those lips right now!' he thought, not realizing that he was staring idiotically at her.

"What are you looking at?" she said, waking him up from his dazed condition.

"N-Nothing." He blurted out.

Hotaru sighed, not changing her expression.

"Then what do you want?" she asked again.

"Relax," he said "I just wanted to see you."

"Well, you can go now since you already saw me." She said indignantly.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You've been giving me a cold shoulder since last week." He reasoned out.

"Nothing's wrong with me and it's your fault, I've been ignoring you." She said.

"W-What? My fault?" he said unbelievably.

He sighed… 'Ok Ruka…calm down…calm down…you won't go anywhere if you compete with her anger…just calm down. Maybe… maybe she's stressed…right, stressed, so be a good boyfriend like you've always been and try to relax her down' he thought, while breathing deeply.

"Ok. What's the problem? You know, you can always tell me." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder that she brushed off.

"What's the problem?!" she said glaring even more… oh how she wishes she had her Baka gun with her, so she could kill him. How can he be so stupid!

"What's the problem?" she repeated. "Well, Mr. What's-the-problem, my problem is YOU!" She hissed, emphasizing the 'you'.

"Me?" he said incredulously.

"Yes, you!"

"See, you don't even remember. I want to shoot you badly with my gun." She said, fussing around.

"You know what you did?" she slammed her work desk, making Ruka jump because of surprise. "You forgot our date last Sunday. You told me that you're going to celebrate your birthday with me. I waited for you, Ruka. God knows how long I've waited and how I looked like an incompetent idiot, waiting for someone who will never come because he's busy having drinking sessions with his guy friends, and now your asking me what did you do?" she poured out all her frustrations in one breath.

Truth to be told, Ruka was only half listening to her rants as he was busy watching her storm around and rather to be nervous because this argument might end their three years relationship, he found it amusing instead. It was so entertaining and engrossing for some reason, especially when her cheeks redden more and the way her chest heave up and down because of her unsteady breathing. It was so adorable.

TOINK!

"Ow! What was that for?" Ruka yelled as he touched his forehead for Hotaru threw her Turtle Mail at him, hitting him squarely.

"I told you to stop staring. Look at that, you don't even care. I'm here, streaming out my disappointments and you are just mmm…hmmm…mmm…."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Ruka pushed her on the wall and kissed her like there's no tomorrow. She tried to push him away by pounding on his chest but he caught her hands and placed it in each side of her head. She can't do anything as he was too strong for her, so she just closed her eyes and replied to his kiss with equal intensity.

The outstretched ardent kiss broke when Ruka tasted something metallic.

Blood.

Turns out he bit Hotaru accidentally.

"Sorry", he murmured. He was about to let her go, when her lips reached for his, nibbled the lower one and pulled him close.

Well, who was he to back out?

He stuck out his tongue to lick her bleeding lips, before exploring the crevices of her mouth. He led her hands to his neck and snaked his way to her waist after earning a sweet moan from her. Not satisfied, he trailed down his left hand, and when he reached her thigh, he grabbed it up, rubbing it back and forth. His other hand was under her blouse, rubbing her flat stomach in a feathery manner.

He stopped his ministrations and pulled away from their kiss to breathe for air.

"I… hate…you…" Hotaru said in between pants.

"Now… do you?' Ruka smirked.

"Yes. Especially….especially if …you won't continue what you've started." She said and grinned lustfully.

Their lips found each other again as Ruka led them both to the bedroom.

"You know what, Hotaru?" he said between their kiss.

"What?" she asked and nibbled his lips yet again.

Ruka grinned, "You look so cute and so damn sexy, when you're mad."

"I'm sure." Hotaru replied then grinned as well.

And Ruka closed the door, leaving you, dear readers uncertain of what they're about to do. But I'm sure you all have ideas….

OWARI!

**

* * *

**

Hello dear readers!

**Another story…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Inspired by Ne-Yo's single, "When you're mad". I suggest that you listen to it while reading the story.**

**NOTES:**

**Hotaru is a bit OOC… Ok, so not a bit… and I'm sorry… I just figured that it will be good if she was able to show her feelings because…just because. =) **

**If you're wondering why there is a bedroom in her lab…clearly I made that up. Let's just say that the room is there for sleeping purposes and other purposes that's been running in your mind. XP**

**And, I don't know when I'll be able to update the Oh baby, my baby story… I'm actually thinking considering deleting it…**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic and my other fics…**

**Thanks!**

**Spring Emerald**


End file.
